<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinking In by MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823115">Sinking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky'>MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SugarVerse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breathplay, CEO Steve Rogers, College Student Bucky Barnes, Daddy Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First time breathplay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Intense feelings of trust, Intimacy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s everywhere, that touch. </p><p>It’s Steve’s hand on his cock, yet he feels it all over; feels surrounded by it, by Steve’s skin against his and Steve’s breath on his cheek, it all blends into one. That’s why it takes a moment for it to sink in, when it happens; when Steve’s other hand skims up Bucky’s body, and settles gently on his throat.</p><p>- A snapshot of one of Steve and Bucky's firsts -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SugarVerse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A snapshot of one of Steve and Bucky's firsts, inspired by the Kinktober 4th prompt 'choking' from jbbKintober2020 on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky doesn’t actually notice it to begin with, the first time it happens; all the points of contact between his and Steve’s body singing a warm, slow melody that pulls at his senses like taffy. Nestled into the cradle of Steve’s body, his back against Steve’s chest and Steve’s lips pressing soft against his cheekbone, Bucky lets his thoughts drift and swim with the water lapping at them in the tub.</p><p>Bucky thinks this might be his favorite thing, being cocooned like this. Bracketed by so much strength, Steve’s thighs and arms twined around him but completely void of tension, just holding, just being <em>with</em> Bucky here in the quiet. The warmth of the bath water sinks bone deep, all the more comforting for the rain pelting at the windows and the frigid wind howling outside, and Steve’s hands stroke love letters across Bucky’s heat-flushed skin.</p><p><em>I’m here, I’m with you</em> in the dance of fingertips down Bucky’s ribcage, <em>I will provide for you</em> in the slow sweep over the softness of Bucky’s belly, <em>I will keep you safe</em> in the palm that lingers just a little over Bucky’s heart.</p><p>Smooth soul music rolls down the hallway from the record player in the living room, and Bucky’s attention sways back and forth between the low timbre of Steve’s quiet humming, and the pass of Steve’s hands over his body, drifting slowly lower.</p><p>He knows where it’s heading, this lazy unraveling that somehow winds them tighter together, and he smiles into his sigh of contentment when Steve’s hand finally finds a home between his legs. It’s a saturating kind of intimacy, the slow cupping and stroking of his soft flesh; the gentle touch of Steve’s lips at his temple. The warm embers of <em>want </em>are aglow in his belly and Bucky sinks down into it, letting his head fall back heavy against Steve’s shoulder, his eyes drifting closed as he fills and hardens in Steve’s hand.</p><p>It’s everywhere, that touch. It’s Steve’s hand on his cock, yet he feels it all over; feels surrounded by it, by Steve’s skin against his and Steve’s breath on his cheek, it all blends into one. That’s why it takes a moment for it to sink in, when it happens; when Steve’s other hand skims up Bucky’s body, and settles gently on his throat.</p><p>It’s such a tender, careful grip, void of the pressure and insistence that could so easily accompany the gesture, but it steals Bucky’s breath all the same. Steve’s hand is so <em>big</em>, so easily spans the column of his throat, yet there’s not the vaguest shadow of dominance or control in the way Steve’s thumb strokes slow from the hinge of Bucky’s jaw down the line of his neck; the way his fingers flex just enough that Bucky feels truly <em>held</em>.</p><p>They’ve talked about this before, the same way they talk about all the things they want with each other, all the ways they want to touch and be touched. But for all the times Bucky had said <em>yes</em>, said that he wants this, he’d never imagined that it could be so steeped in gentleness.</p><p>It’s as worshipful as every other touch Steve has laid on him tonight, and Bucky’s body cries <em>surrender</em> all the more for it. He tips his head back a little further, melts a little deeper into Steve; a soft moan catching in his throat as he gives himself over to it.</p><p>He knows the moment Steve feels it, that intentional letting go; can tell by the way Steve’s arms wrap around him just a little tighter, like he’s responsible now for holding Bucky together. The hand at Bucky’s throat becomes a comforting tether, a careful grounding weight that draws Bucky’s awareness to his breath with the measured tensing of Steve’s grip, only ever enough to glance at restriction before easing off again.</p><p>The hand buried between Bucky’s thighs moves just as intentional, just as unhurried; moves for the sake of drawing out pleasure. Languid strokes up the length of Bucky’s cock, cupping and rolling Bucky’s balls in his hand, dipping his fingertips down to rub deep, slow circles against Bucky’s perineum...it’s all so <em>much</em>, every touch molten around the edges with the heat of the water, every point of contact amplified by the pulsing of Steve’s hand around his throat.</p><p>He can feel the hard line of Steve’s erection against his lower back, and he circles his hips a little to rub back against it, but Steve makes no move to chase the friction. He exhales long and slow, breath shivering a little as it dances over Bucky’s skin, and curls his grip a little tighter, holds it a little longer.</p><p><em>This is about you</em>, that grip says,<em> let me give this to you</em>.</p><p>And he can, Bucky realizes, his pulse kicking hard against Steve’s hand. He can let this happen, let this be about him, because nothing is ever truly one-sided between them. Bucky is turning over his trust, turning over his body, just as much as Steve is offering up his focus and the touch of his hands.</p><p>Steve lets him breathe freely until he doesn’t, holds gentle until he holds firm, and it’s all one and the same in the upward spiral of pleasure building between them.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t want to disrupt the stillness wrapped around them, but when Steve starts to whisper soft promises of safety close against his ear, Bucky can’t help but allow the pleasured sounds waiting behind his teeth to spill over.</p><p>It should be jarring, those desperate whimpers echoing off the tile when everything else around them seems to exist only in soft focus - the distant music, the storm outside, the candles barely holding their flames in the dense humidity. But it’s just another note in the song, no more out of place than the rolling thunder or the drip of the faucet.</p><p>It’s not as though Steve didn’t know it would happen, either. Steve doesn’t do <em>anything</em> by accident, not when it comes to Bucky. He knows the way Bucky will shiver, how his hips will twitch and back will bow, knows the sounds he’ll make when he’s touched just right, talked to just right. They might not have explored this particular touch before, but Steve <em>knows</em> Bucky down to his marrow.</p><p>Wanted, surrounded, safe...at the heart of it, it’s all Bucky ever really wants to feel.</p><p>At the heart of it, all Steve ever really wants is to find ways to give that to him.</p><p>When Bucky comes, it’s with Steve’s name on his lips, Steve’s lips on his cheek. The hand at his throat gives up its squeeze in favor of gentle strokes; the hand between Bucky’s legs instead curling protectively around Bucky’s middle to hold him close through the trembling comedown.</p><p>They’ll talk about it, later, wrapped around each other in the comfort of their bed. Or maybe tomorrow, when Steve will wake before him and bring him coffee just the way he likes it.</p><p>Steve will run gentle fingertips down Bucky’s neck, asking how he feels, if he’s okay. His face will be open and his voice will be soft, and Bucky will know with absolute certainty that he can give Steve his truth, because Steve genuinely wants it and will honor it no matter what.</p><p>And Bucky will smile, not just with his mouth but with his eyes and with his voice and with all of himself, because just like every other time...the truth will be that he’s never felt better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>